the final moments
by GlimmerIcewood
Summary: When your world comes crashing down, you're no better than the rest of us.


**Final moments are always the worst moments people had in District 12. It was no different for Madge Undersee.**

**Disclaimer: You guessed it! Im not Suzanne Collins, so I do not own Madge/her parents/ or anything else involving the Hunger Games.**

The whole District had gone quiet. Never had I seen 12 like this. No one was on the streets or in the square. They we're all sitting in their houses watching the action as it unfolded on the screen.

Katniss was sitting next to the tree wrapped with Beetee's golden wire. Her arm was soaked with blood from where Johanna had cut her open. She raised her bow towards the sound of oncoming footsteps and confusion suddenly crossed her face. What was she doing? Someone would kill her if she wasn't looking. She stared at the knife lying on the ground next to her, the last little bit of the wire wrapped around it's handle. She removed the wire and wrapped it around one of her arrows, then turned around and aimed it directly at the forcefield. What the hell was she doing? She'd kill herself. She pulled her arm back and the arrow went flying into the forcefield. Katniss was thrown back to the ground, and-. The television went black. I was sitting on the couch next to my father and our housekeeper Emilee. I looked anxiously at my father and he stood up.

"Stay here. I'll go check the upstairs television," he told me, then disappeared up the stairs. Emilee squeezed my hand and gave me an anxious smile. I failed to return it. I heard my fathers footsteps and he appeared in the sitting room again.

"All the T.V's are dead. The powerlines just went out, I can't reach anybody," he explained. Emilee looked a little scared and I was too. Never before in my life had we lost all power. Even when the rest of the District went dark, our house remained lit up like an obnoxious Christmas tree.

"Do you guys hear that noise?" I asked them. I could hear a low buzzing noise, like the roar of engine. My father looked at me and Emilee cocked her head towards the open window, listening carefully. We stayed silent for a few moments and the sound continued to get louder. I seen my father's eyes widen and he looked at Emilee. Her eyes were confused, her mouth pressed into a straight line. Then sudden realisation dawned on her features and her eyes filled with terror. My father sprang into action and he ran to the window. He stuck his head out to look outside.

"What's happening?" I scream at him. He looks back at me then slams the window shut.

"Take Madge upstairs now!" he instructs Emilee. She grabs my arm and hauls me up the stairs towards my mother's bedroom. She opens the door and sits me on the bed next to my sleeping mother. Her headache started earlier this morning and she's been in bed ever since.

"Emilee, whats happening?Tell me!" I demand. She looks at me and I can tell she wants to hide the truth. Whatever's coming, its inevitable. And we are powerless to stop it.

"Planes. Dozens of them from the Capitol. President Snow must've sent them to bomb us. You seen what Katniss did. It's enough to start the rebellion and thats exactly what he's afraid of. Destroying 12 will be the first thing in a long list that he has planned to use against her," the words come out rushed and I try to process it all. A rebellion? What rebellion? What has Emilee not been telling me? Does my father know exactly what's happening? Is he part of this rebellion?

My father comes rushing into the room and closes the door behind him. Just as he crosses to the window our entire house shakes. My eyes widen and my father comes and sits down next to me. He grabs mine and my mother's hand. The house continues to shake as the bomb falls and I hear the screams from the people living in the seam. My father left the curtain on the window open so we could see everything that happened. People are running for the woods, trying to escape the fire that is engulfing the District. But there's one person going against the flow of the crowd, fighting to get to the opposite side of the square. Who the hell is that stupid? Then I recognise him. Tall, with dark hair. It's Gale Hawthorne. He's pushing through the fleeing crowd as the bombs rain down around them. I close my eyes as he disappears from the square and I hug my knees to my chest. My dad squeezes my hand and Emilee wraps her arm around my shoulder but it's no help. I know we're going to die.

I open my eyes again to see Gale rush back into the square, dragging two people behind him. Mrs. Everdeen and Primrose. He looks up at the mayor's mansion and I can tell he's contemplating whether to see if anyone's still inside. Im praying that he comes to check when a bomb falls down directly between the house and him. I scream as the glass from the window shatters, fire pouring in the window down the curtains. My father pushes me and Emilee to the far side of the room and picks up my mother before the fire reaches the bed. Small bits of drywall are raining down on us from the ceiling and the house is still shaking.

"DAD!" I scream as the fire gets closer to his form. I look up at the ceiling to see huge cracks running down the entire length of it. The last thing I see is my mother's terrified face before the ceiling crashes down on us and the house collapses to the ground.


End file.
